


Lost and Found

by elegantlydreaming



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, comforting din after losing grogu, i tried to stick to canon but cannot accept that the razor crest is gone, reader loves the dark saber bc let’s be honest who doesn’t, this is for my people who just lost somebody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydreaming/pseuds/elegantlydreaming
Summary: Comforting Din after he loses Grogu, even through his ups and downs.That’s it that’s the fic
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I vanished!!
> 
> I got rather negative feedback a few months back about my works and it left me uninspired, in addition to general life stuff. 
> 
> Thank you to my dearest, Caitlynn for encouraging me to post again. At the end of the day I know we all love these characters and this cinematic universe so much, and I genuinely hope my work can bring you any sort of comfort, even just to make you smile. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave feedback and suggestions!! ❤️

The slight hiss of the door closing was the only sound to fill the cockpit which had now become so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

You knew it was coming, and underneath his veil of denial, Din knew too. The day Grogu would eventually go with his own kind. 

You never imagined that you would be saying goodbye to him in almost the exact same moments you and Din finally got him back. 

Many questions riddled you at the moment, you never understood Jedi’s as much as others who knew of them did. Yet at the very same time your heart sank in your chest, you knew Grogu would be alright. 

Din and the kid had been the most important part of your life for the past several months. You loved them both terribly, and would risk your life for them without a second thought. (And to Din’s anger at putting yourself in harms way, you did on several occasions.)

Even though you created a bond with Grogu, you knew he loved his adopted dad more than anything in the galaxy. 

The thought brought you back to your senses and current surroundings. You moved your gaze towards Din, his back towards everyone, figure just as rigid as usual. 

Except this time his helmet was off, a more than rare sight to see. 

Instantly you rushed over to him, giving into the overwhelming urge to reach out and give him any sort of comfort. 

Your heart shattered upon seeing the tears welled up in his eyes. If it weren’t for the fact that he would have been embarrassed and hardly displayed affection besides the moments the two of you spent alone, you would have planted soft kisses on his face right there in front of everyone. 

Instead you leaned down to grab his helmet from where it sat on the floor right next to his feet. Whether it was an attempt for you yourself to not start crying or to avoid wrapping your arms around him, you didn’t know. 

The sight of his shining beskar had long since become a comfort to you, and you stared down at his helmet with saddened admiration. 

Finally, you raised your eyes to lock with his. You searched his eyes for something, anything, yet all you could see was a clear and overwhelming hurt at losing his son.

“Hey.” You muttered softly. 

He looked down at your outstretched hand, pausing a moment before taking the helmet. 

“Thank you.” 

His voice didn’t come out as the familiar gruff mandalorian you knew, only tired and distant.

He placed his helmet over his head, and with that there was nothing else to do but head back to the port of the ship, where you all knew Boba would be returning. 

Din didn’t bother to look back at anyone before equipping his spear and leaving the cockpit. You figured it was because he didn’t want to give the now apprehended Moff Gideon the satisfaction of seeing him this way, especially about Grogu. 

His pace was quick as you followed him down the halls, moving to match his pace. 

You weren’t a stranger to his quiet ways, you just wish more than anything that he would let you in. 

“Din-” you started.

He kept on walking as if he couldn’t hear you, and you ignored the slight sting of it. 

“Din,” you demanded, this time placing a hand on his shoulder and spinning him around to face you as best as you could. 

He paused and tilted his head down at you. 

“I’m sorry.” You said evenly. “You know he’s going to be okay right? We both knew it was coming. And you heard that jedi, it’s safer for him to learn more about himself and his powers until he can come back to you.” 

“I know.” His now modulated voice said flatly. 

You nodded as you gingerly removed your hand from his shoulder. 

“And you know that I’m here for you right? I’m not going anywhere.” 

You followed Dins gaze over his shoulder to see Cara nudging Moff around the corner, clearly beyond agitated with finally being caught. 

With the knowledge that the two of you were no longer alone and the rest of the “Grogu rescue team” would soon follow, Din gave you a quick nod, continuing on to the port of the ship. 

You sighed to yourself, wishing more than anything that you could make things right for him. 

______________________________

Only a few days passed since Grogu had left with the Jedi, and Din was still more or less the same. 

You hoped that by suggesting the two of you stay on Nevarro for awhile would bring him a sense of comfort, assuming he’d do well being in a place he knew with people he considered friends. 

As far as you could guess, it didn’t make much of a difference. He was all work and no play, more so than usual. 

It was rather unusual to see him bury himself in bounties and any sort of task to keep him busy, he’d even taken up senselessly cleaning and recleaning his weapons and armor. 

You hated to see him like this, and if you had one wish it would be for Din, Grogu, and yourself to all be together on the Razor Crest as you once were. It wasn’t perfect and life with a Mandalorian was no joke, but you knew that at the end of the day that each of you were happy. 

Din picked up yet another bounty against your objections due to his lack of proper rest, which is what led the two of you to currently be deep in the mostly abandoned town of seedy planet whose name you couldn’t properly pronounce, let alone knew existed. 

“Be careful with that.” Din demanded. 

You sighed and clicked the dark saber to close, strapping it to the side of his belt as you walked. You became quickly enthralled by the weapon you’d never seen before, of which Din didn’t have a particular interest in. 

“Maybe we should head back to the ship,” You tried your best to hide your exhaustion with bounty hunting. “We’ve been out here for ages and you still haven’t slept much—“

He put a hand out in front of you and stopped you in your tracks, staring down at the tracker in his hands. 

“We’re close.” 

You braced yourself as the two of you continued to walk side by side, moving to grab your blaster from your waistband. 

The beeping on the tracker became almost erratic, and you took a few steps ahead of Din in confusion. 

“Wait—“ 

Before he could finish you found yourself knocked off your feet, shoved to the ground by the bounty who was now attempting to flee. 

Din was on him in a moment, quickly tackling him to the ground before standing up in the blink of an eye to point his blaster at him. 

As you stood up you could see through the patchy darkness that you’d found the right person, the mans face matching the puck exactly.

Din threw his handcuffs down at him and told him to put them on, his next move surprising you. 

Instead of seizing up the bounty and pointing him in the direction of the ship he turned on you, firmly turning your shoulder for you to face him in the same fashion you remember doing to him just days before. 

“What did I tell you about going ahead of me?” He questioned?

You stared at him quizzically, the tone of his voice reminding you of the way he scolded Grogu. 

“I know how to fight,” you insisted. “So what he got the jump on me? It happens to everyone.”

“Trouble in paradise?” The bounty laughed as he watched the two of you. 

You and Din swiftly turned your heads towards him in unison. 

“Hey I know you!” He squinted up at Din through the dim lit darkness as he tried to make sense of his armor, nodding obnoxiously as he recalled. 

“Yeah, that Mando criminal who stole that kid.” 

You tensed as he brought up Grogu, but before you could interject he continued. 

“Where’s the kid now?” He teased, “What’d you do? Kill him?” Eat him?” 

Before you could even stop him Din moved to punch the bounty straight across the face, wasting no time before landing another hit. 

“Din!” You ran over to him in an attempt to pull him off, but of course the Mandalorian was much stronger than you. 

So much for bringing the bounty in alive. 

“Din stop!” 

You never used his name in front of anyone else, but in the heat of the moment attempted to grab his attention, also figuring the guy couldn’t hear much of anything besides Dins fists repeatedly landing across his face. 

Finally he listened to you, pulling away from him and turning his back to the two of you to catch his breath. 

You didn’t give the guy much thought, instead your worried thoughts returned to Din. 

“Get up.” You demanded. “And walk.” 

Din usually took the lead on walking and loading the bounties onto the ship, but this time you completed most of the work yourself.

You thought over what happened earlier and considered whether or not you should talk to him, deciding that it would be best to bring it up. 

After walking into the overwhelmingly silent cockpit and taking your seat in the co-pilot chair, you tried your best to relax. 

“Everything in order?” Din questioned, not turning his head as he powered up the ship. 

“Yes” You nodded. 

After that the silence returned, making you sigh. 

“Din.” You started. “You agreed to bring the bounty back alive.” 

“He is alive. As far as I left him.” He said flatly. 

“We haven’t talked about him since he left.” You tried, considering your words. “Grogu.” 

You watched Din tense for a moment, returning back to his posture just as fast as he paused. 

“There’s not much to talk about.” 

“There is.” You insisted, standing up to move in front of him and block his access to continue powering up the ship. 

“He was like a son to us, more so to you. He loved you so much Din, and I know you miss him. But he’s safe, and I know he misses you too.” 

He didn’t respond, instead tilted his head up to meet your eyes through his visor. 

“He’d want you to be okay.” You assured him as you moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You can’t be a good parent if you don’t take care of yourself.” You joked. 

He huffed at that, moving a hand to rest on your outstretched forearm. 

“You gotta start taking care of yourself. No more back to back bounties.”

“You’re still his dad.” You continued. “He’ll be back.” 

“Thank you.” he said softly. “For everything the past few days.”

“Don’t thank me.” You shook your head. “I’m always here for you.” 

“And I for you.” he said with so much admiration that all you could do was smile. 

You leaned down to kiss the top of his helmet, inviting the cold of his beskar. 

“Here.” He gestured, patting his lap. 

Usually you were the one to initiate affection with Din in an effort not to push him past his comfort zone, so you welcomed the invitation and sat down. 

“You should let me start the ship this time.” You smiled. “After all I’ve been watching you do it for so long.”

He placed a free hand on your thigh and huffed out another soft laugh. 

“Alright.” 

You considered the panel of buttons and moved to flip a switch, immediately earning your action a loud flashing alarm that Din moved to switch off as you looked around in curiosity. 

“Not quite ready to pilot yet am I?” You shrugged with a laugh. 

“Looks like I’ll have to teach you.”

The thought made you happy, and you sat peacefully against him. You knew life without Grogu would be hard on him, and that some days would be worse than others. 

But if there was one thing you knew for sure, it was that you cared for Din Djarin with everything you had, and would always be there for him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two maybe? 😳


End file.
